Bedspreads, to be effective, should hang down equally from the opposite longitudinal sides of the mattress and should be tucked under the pillows. Additionally, in order to be neat, the sides of the bedspread overhanging the pillows must be arranged in pleats in order to hang straight down. These criteria are particularly difficult for children to accomplish. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a bedspread so structured as to enable easily aligning it with the sides of the mattress and with the pillows.